disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Babies (2018 series)
Muppet Babies is a CGI-animated television series featuring toddler versions of the Muppets characters that premiered on Disney Channel on March 23, 2018. It is a reboot of the 1984-1991 animated series of the same name. Premise Targeted at viewers between the ages of 4 and 7, each episode of the new Muppet Babies will feature two 11-minute stories in which the characters use their imagination to "take them to the farthest corners of the universe." (Sometimes literally, as the Muppets have already proven themselves capable of interstellar travel.) "We are proud, and a little bit giddy, to begin production on our new version of the much-loved Muppet Babies," says Nancy Kanter, Executive Vice President, Original Programming and General Manager, Disney Junior Worldwide. "Parents will delight in seeing their favorite Muppets in the mixed animation style they remember from the original series, and kids will be introduced to this warm and zany world made just right for the Disney Junior audience." Tom Warburton will executive produce and Eric Shaw will be the story editor. The show will be a co-production between Disney Junior, Disney Consumer Products and Interactive Media, and The Muppets Studio. Cast *Matt Danner as Kermit the Frog *Melanie Harrison as Miss Piggy *Eric Bauza as Fozzie Bear *Ben Diskin as Gonzo *Dee Bradley Baker as Animal *Jessica DiCicco as Summer Penguin *Jenny Slate as Miss Nanny Trivia *The show will retain several of toddler versions of classic Muppets character including Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo and Animal, as well as the return of Miss Nanny from the original show and introducing a new character called Summer Penguin, a young female Muppet penguin and originally Bobbi Baba, a young female Muppet sheep. Guest appearances by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Rizzo the Rat, and Statler and Waldorf are also being announced. *It is unknown if the toddler versions of Robin the Frog, Scooter, Janice, Bean Bunny and Skeeter (a character created for the original series) will appear. *As in the original 1984 cartoon, Nanny's face is never shown on-screen and she is usually seen only from the neck down. Videos Theme Song Muppet Babies Disney Junior Gallery Muppet-babies-new-series.jpg Toughpigs-muppet-babies-kermit.jpg Toughpigs-muppet-babies-miss-piggy.jpg Toughpigs-muppet-babies-fozzie.jpg Toughpigs-muppet-babies-gonzo.jpg Toughpigs-muppet-babies-animal.jpg Toughpigs-muppet-babies-bobbi-baba.jpg Toughpigs-muppet-babies-miss-nanny.jpg Mbstandee.jpg DisneyJuniorMusicNurseryRhymes-Animal.jpg Muppet Babies 2018 playtable.jpg Muppet Babies 2018 Eiffel Tower.jpg Muppet Babies 2018 06.png Muppet Babies 2018 05.png Muppet Babies 2018 04.png Muppet Babies 2018 03.png Muppet Babies 2018 02.png Muppet Babies 2018 01.png Summer Penguin Muppet Babies 2018 press sheet, Disney Junior.jpg Muppet Babies 2018 Disney Junior crew nikilytton 01.jpg Muppet Babies 2018 Disney Junior crew nikilytton 02.jpg Muppet Babies (2018) 07.png Muppet Babies (2018) 08.png Muppet Babies (2018) 09.png Miss Nanny talking about France.png Miss Nanny walks by Baby Kermit, Summer, and Gonzo.png Miss Nanny offers croissants.png Miss Nanny looks through scrapbook.png Muppets Babies Poster.jpg Muppet_Babies_intro.png Muppet Babies (2018) 29.png Muppet Babies (2018) 28.png Muppet Babies (2018) 27.png Muppet Babies (2018) 26.png Muppet Babies (2018) 25.png Muppet Babies (2018) 24.png Muppet Babies (2018) 23.png Muppet Babies (2018) 22.png Muppet Babies (2018) 21.png Muppet Babies (2018) 20.png Muppet Babies (2018) 19.png Muppet Babies (2018) 18.png Muppet Babies (2018) 17.png Muppet Babies (2018) 16.png Muppet Babies (2018) 15.png Muppet Babies (2018) 14.png Muppet Babies (2018) 13.png Muppet Babies (2018) 12.png Muppet Babies (2018) 11.png Muppet Babies (2018) 10.png Super Piggy.jpeg Summer penguin Muppet Babies 2018.jpg MB2018 Electric Mayhem poster.jpg Skeeter Scooter MB 2018.png BabyBunsen2018.png MuppetBabies-BabyRizzo.png BabyBeaker.png BabyBunsen.png StatlerWaldorf-MuppetBabies2018.png Camilla Muppet Babies 2018.jpg Summer Penguin landscape.jpg BabyAnimal2018.png BabyGonzo2018.png MB2018-EarWiggle-FozzieSmile.png BabyPiggy2018.png Baby Kermit 2018 background.png MuppetBabies-(2018)-BabyRowlf-FirstLook.jpg References ar:المبتس الصغار es:Muppet Babies (serie de 2018) pt-br:Muppet Babies (série de 2018) ru:Мини-Маппеты Category:Television series by Disney Category:The Muppets Category:Animated television series Category:Television spin-offs Category:Disney Junior shows Category:Muppet television series Category:2010s television series Category:Muppet Babies